


Devil's Proof

by beowvlf



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Secret Ending Timeline, V5D, porn with a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beowvlf/pseuds/beowvlf
Summary: Shopping and Dante make V cranky. Dante's tits make it better.





	Devil's Proof

 

 

 

V just wanted to go shopping for new clothes...  
  
While checking the tag on a shirt, V makes the mistake of glancing up just as Dante is stretching. But of course his foolish brother can't stretch like a normal person, oh no, he's got to push his chest right out in that tight shirt with the unbuttoned neckline, and put his hands over his ribs like he's trying to push his tits up even more. A flash of pale skin and chest hair; two perfect curves with a valley between; a hint of pebbled nipples under fabric. Dante exhales noisily, letting his hands slide down his sides to his trim waist.  
  
The edges of V's vision go dim as he damn near loses his mind. Only his grip on his cane keeps him from falling over. He curses his young human body, and its embarrassingly juvenile reaction to such a basic display from his brother. He really hopes his baggy cargo pants and coat will hide the raging hard-on that sprung up so quickly he's dizzy.  
  
It's bad enough that the clothes V likes are out of his price range, the bargains aren't left in his size, his back hurts, and strangers keep staring at his tattoos. And then Dante has to flaunt himself as usual. The idiot doesn't even notice the startled and hungry stares around him, blissfully unaware of the effect he has on people (V included). Dante yawns and then crosses his arms. The tempting valley between his pecs deepens, and V needs to leave. Now.  
  
"I'm tired. I'm going home," V mumbles, staggering past Dante.  
  
"Huh? But you haven't even bought anything yet. You totally owe me a strawberry sundae for dragging me along for nothing."  
  
"Fine," V spits out. At this point he'd pay for Dante's pizza for a week to get out of this crowded department store.  
  
On the way home, they stop at the diner for Dante's sundae. It's thankfully quiet. Minding their own business are a few of the usual crowd, who're already used to seeing V and Dante around. V sips a soothing cup of herbal tea, while trying to rid himself of the annoying mental images that keep bugging him. Not happening when Dante's sitting right opposite him, shoveling ice-cream and strawberries into his mouth like the messy bitch he is, moaning in delight, whipped cream on his lips. V clenches his fists and deliberately turns to stare out of the windows. The soothing tea is doing nothing.  
  
Back at the DMC office, V tries to storm upstairs, but Dante grabs him by the arm.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Tipped off balance, V drops his cane and catches himself against Dante's chest. His fingers sink into the fullness of Dante's pecs, the barely-there sensation of peaked nipples under his palms. V freezes up, and Dante wraps both arms around him, keeping him from escaping.  
  
"Want me to take care of that little problem for you, bro?" Dante asks.  
  
His false concern is insufferable, and V scowls at him.  
  
"Little..." V mutters darkly, and Dante snickers.  
  
"You're the one who turned yourself into a skinny twink. But don't get me wrong, I think it's cute that you're smaller than me now, Big Brother~"  
  
"Ugh. Shut your mouth, and get on with it. I have other things I would rather be doing."  
  
V's dick is honestly not that small—he'd call it average going on large-ish. But of course it doesn't compare to Dante (and his original body). He's merely human now, even if he can still manipulate demonic energy and summon his familiars after Urizen's demise.  
  
Dante carries V across the office and dumps him on the old leather couch. V tries not to splutter and flail while Dante practically tears off his clothes. V's underwear is damp with pre-cum. Dante doesn't bother undressing himself at all, before he shoves V's thighs apart and kneels between them. V doesn't like how his frail body is exposed to Dante like this, but he's quickly distracted when Dante starts stroking his dick. Dante licks his lips as he gazes over V's body.  
  
V clenches his jaw, following every movement as Dante moves higher on his knees. Dante sticks his tongue out, and licks from the base of V's cock all the way to the tip. When he pushes the foreskin back, more pre-cum leaks onto his fingers. V pulls at Dante's hair to encourage him to take his length in his mouth, but Dante has other ideas.  
  
He sits back, and with a wicked grin, slowly lifts the hem of his shirt. In slow increments and with swaying of his hips, he lifts the fabric over his head, and tosses it to the side. Bare-chested, Dante leans forward over V again. He smells warm and musky.  
  
Dante gives V a sultry look as he holds V's cock, and rubs the hard length against his chest. V bites his lower lip. The sight and sensation of Dante pressing his chest against his cock is making him twitch and leak between Dante's collarbones.  
  
"Haha, look, think my nipples could fit in your cute little dick hole?" Dante leans in and rubs the leaking tip over one nipple and then the other. V hisses, his hips jerking.  
  
"Ugh, don't you dare. You utter vulgar—ahh!"  
  
One of Dante's stiff peaks presses into his slit, and V almost comes right then.  
  
Seeing him so worked up, Dante chuckles and draws back.  
  
"I know you look like a virgin now, but try to have some stamina, Verg. What would Dad think of you acting so pathetic all the time?"  
  
"Do _not_ mention our father in this, you filthy slut." V's voice comes out as a weak gasp, giving Dante more to snicker about. He's always satisfied when he can provoke V into using coarse words.  
  
"Mhmmmm, I'm a filthy slut, and you love it," Dante sing-songs.  
  
He dives in for a sloppy kiss tasting of strawberry syrup. The position gives V a feel of how hard Dante's cock is in his jeans, leaving an even more clearly defined bulge than usual. It annoys him more than it should; turns him on more than it should.  
  
Dante goes back to drooling onto V's dick. Then he gathers more spit in his mouth, and lets it dribble out, making a mess of his chest. As he licks his lips, Dante guides V's cock into his cleavage. V gasps at just how slick and smooth it feels, despite Dante's chest hair, thanks to the spit and sweat.  
  
Keeping the head of V's dick between his tits, Dante strokes near the base and tugs on V's balls. Then with a hand on each side of his chest, Dante pushes his soft pecs together around V's length. A pleasant shiver runs through V's body. Dante smirks as he moves a little, and watches V's cock slide between his tits.  
  
"How's that feel?" Dante asks in a playful tone.  
  
"Good..." V moans, unable to deny it.  
  
Dante continues squeezing and stroking V's length between his pecs. He looks up at V, his gaze full of lust.  
  
"Mmmm, you like titty fucking your little brother?"  
  
To V it's practically unthinkable that Dante still wants to see himself as the younger twin—that he longs for V to be Vergil.  
  
"Yes, you little fool," V says.  
  
Dante laughs, but there's real need in his eyes. V reaches out to fondle and pinch Dante nipples, earning moans of pleasure.  
  
"Put your mouth to better use, slut." V grips a handful of Dante's hair to tilt his mouth towards his cock. With V's dick still between his pecs, Dante licks at the tip. V gasps in bliss as Dante's tongue swirls around.  
  
"Ah, yes, that's it..." V moans and bucks his hips.  
  
Dante switches to swallowing V's cock into his throat for a few strokes, to keep it nice and slippery with spit; so V can keep sliding easily between Dante's pecs.  
  
"Good boy, Dante." V smiles and thrusts faster, feeling the pleasure get to him even more with the way Dante sucks hard at his cock when it's not between his tits. Every time he goes down, V can't help wanting to bury himself in Dante's throat and make him choke.  
  
But it isn’t just the feeling around his cock that makes this so delicious—it's the look on Dante's face. Despite how much he talks trash and mocks V, he still loves sucking his older brother's cock and playing for his attention.  
  
Dante looks up at him, and their gazes meet. V bites his lip, squeezing his eyes shut. He's close. He's letting out soft moans and shallowly thrusting his hips.  
  
"Come on, big brother. Come on my tits. Mark me..." Dante practically purrs.  
  
That does it. V's cock twitches, spurting out shot after shot of cum, making a mess over Dante's chest. Dante moans as some of it lands on his face. He scoops it up with his fingers, and licks it up.  
  
"Didn't think it'd be that easy to get to you." Dante grins.  
  
And it dawns too late on V that Dante played him from the start.  
  


 

 

 


End file.
